familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward Mitchell (c1799-1859)
}} Edward Mitchell - convict on the John Barry in 1819 Life Sketch Edward Mitchell arrived as a convict aboard the "John Barry" on 26 September 1819. The "John Barry" had left England in April 1819. Edward was born in Norfolkshire England about 1799. He was sentenced at Middlesex on 13 January 1819 to 7 years transportation for stealing a coat valued at 25s on 19 December 1818 from Thomas Peters. His calling was that of a Labourer, age 20 years, height, 5'4", brown hair, hazel eyes, fair to ivory complexion. Edward was first assigned to work for W. Bailey. Then from 9 May 1823 to 3 January 1824 he was assigned to John Single (1791-1858) on his then 100 acre property "Nepean Park" at Evan (Penrith). At "Nepean Park" Edward worked as a general labourer. Edward did not like working for John Single, and his time there ended because he absconded. He was captured and at Evan in the Quarter ended 31 March 1824 he was charged with being an absentee and was sentenced to received 25 lashes and to be sent to the Emu Plains Convict Farm. According to the Penrith City Council, the Emu Plains Convict Farm was known as the "Emu Plains Government Agricultral Establishment" which operated from 11 September 1819 until 31 August 1832. :It was established by Lachlan Macquarie to take the high number of surplus convicts in the colony as well as new arrivals. The agricultural station holds an important place in the history of convict administration in New South Wales, with hundreds of convicts processed through the farm. Some had just arrived on transport ships, some were reprocessed and re-educated in agricultural work, and some remained there to give service as overseers, gardeners, watchmen, butchers and clerks. On 16 October 1824 a decision was made to assign Edward to work for former soldier Joseph Griffiths (1762-1857) of Nepean (Evan). Edward was discharged from the Emu Plains Convict Farm to Joseph Griffiths to work on his 13 acre farm on 20 October 1824. In the 1825 muster he is shown as a government servant employed by J. Griffiths of Evan. On 19 January 1826 Edward received his Certificate of Freedom as his 7 years was up. A Certificate of Freedom was a document stating that a convict's sentence had been served. On 10 October 1826 Edward was granted 40 acres of land at Kurrajong in the foothills of the Blue Mountains behind Richmond. He named his grant "Fern Hill", and this property was later inherited by his son Robert. In the 1828 census Edward, stated age 28, was still recorded as a servant at Evan for John Griffiths. This record, however, was incorrect as Edward was not recorded on the census form that Joseph Griffiths signed with his mark for 1828 where Joseph Griffiths listed his then servants. This census document was completed on behalf of Joseph Griffiths by John Dalton, constable. By 1833 Edward was living on his land at Kurrajong with Elizabeth Coverly. Having been brought up by her step-father James Lord (c1784-1833) she was known as Elizabeth Lord. Edward and Elizabeth's first child, Mary Ann, was born on 19 April 1833 at Kurrajong. She was followed by Edward John on 17 August 1834. Then on 17 August 1835 Edward and Elizabeth married at the Presbyterian Church, Pitt Town. After their marriage Elizabeth bore to Edward another 10 children. Edward died in 1859 at Kurrajong, with his family saying that he was 67 when according to the age he gave in early records he would have only been about 59. At the time of his death Edward's children ranged in age from 25 to 2 years of age, and he was a grandfather of 6.